Dias frios
by saphirarius
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics para CaHh.


**Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics de Saphira para CaHh**

(Obviamente, os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem)

**~o~**

Aquele era um dia de completo frio. Duas pessoas estavam sentadas ao chão próximas a uma lareira em uma sala repleta de móveis elegantes de madeira de cor escura. Uma delas, uma jovem mulher, sentada em vestes escuras com seus cabelos bastante ondulados e volumosos, tinha a mão da outra, um jovem homem de longos cabelos loiros presos frouxamente em um rabo, a brincar com suas ondas castanhas.

— Estava lembrando-me daquela época. — diz o loiro com o olhar vago.

— Não faça isso! — ri a dos cabelos ondulados.

— Sim, eu sei que eu era um imbecil... — responde ao interpretar a risada dela enquanto afagava as fartas ondas do cabelo castanho.

— Realmente... — ela sorri em resposta.

**~o~**

Decidira falar com ela em uma noite igualmente fria, e estranhamente ela aceitara. Já, porém, imaginava que poderia existir algum motivo escondido para isso. Temia que esse fosse o caso, mas mereceria se isso acontecesse.

Surpreendeu-se quando de fato ela apareceu, com o olhar bastante apreensivo, tinha uma certa raiva nele, mas pior que isso, era um olhar banhado com desprezo.

— Diga logo o que você quer. — ela disse com o tom de voz sério, mantendo as mãos próximas ao corpo.

Esse era realmente onde estava o problema, não sabia o que queria, não sabia o que dizer. Pensou em abrir a boca para dizer exatamente isso, mas acabou dizendo outras palavras, sendo mais uma vez arrogante.

— Por que me apressa? Como se você tivesse alguma coisa de importante para fazer em um dia como esse e em uma hora como essa. — disse com um sorriso presunçoso e bastante arrogante em sua face — Se tivesse, não estaria aqui.

A jovem piscava demoradamente enquanto fechava as mãos fortemente. Por que imaginara que seria diferente?

— Eu sabia que estava perdendo meu tempo... — disse balançando a cabeça. Sua voz estava séria e seus olhos, fechados como um sinal de seu desapontamento.

— Espere... — o jovem diz sem mexer-se do lugar. Não sabia exatamente o que diria, mas sabia que não teria outra chance de fazê-lo — Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que fiz a vocês... — diz. As palavras pareciam não se encaixar em sua boca, o que era comprovado pelo olhar incrédulo da jovem.

— Como disse? — ela pergunta com os olhos bastante abertos. Se ouvira bem, definitivamente aquele era um plano para fazer alguma coisa perversa.

— Se você aceita minhas desculpas... Eu não vou arranjar mais problemas... — responde com o olhar arrependido. Mais uma reação que não parecia combinar com ele.

Tal ser humano era capaz de uma atitude como essa? Talvez realmente devesse perdoá-lo, o primeiro passo já fora dado.

— Nunca imaginei... — ela começa a dizer — Que você seria capaz de fazer isso.

Estava desconfiada, mas nada custaria dar um voto que fosse de confiança a ele. Estava preparada se fosse um plano do mesmo e precisasse defender-se.

— Nem eu... — responde o loiro abaixando seu olhar até o chão — Não irei causar mais desavenças.

Ele virava seu corpo na intenção de deixar o local. Já tinha sido um grande avanço o que fizera, e também o que ouvira. Não gostaria que esse momento terminasse com risadas da outra parte, ou ainda com uma resposta repleta de ódio. Deixaria o lugar calado e não mais voltaria a dirigir a palavra a ela.

— Eu perdôo você. — a jovem diz com um tom de voz bastante sério deixando claro que seria capaz desse ato piedoso apenas uma vez.

Timidamente, ele virou-se para ela, curioso por ver seu rosto após ter dito tais palavras. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que seus olhos não possuíam mais o desprezo de outrora. Seu olhar era bastante tranquilo, e assim ele também aquieta o dele.

**~o~**

— Mas você foi capaz de atitudes surpreendentes, Draco. — dizia com seus olhos a encarar as trepidações do fogo da lareira.

— Eu também me surpreendo... — sorri em resposta o mencionado.

— Talvez se surpreenda até mais do que eu... — a jovem sorri também.

**~o~**

— Você está dizendo que esse imbecil está pedindo desculpas? — dizia Rony em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir.

Era realmente ouvido. Draco sabia que não seria uma atitude muito comum, ou por que não dizer bem vista, a sua. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que acabou dizendo aquelas palavras naquele dia.

— Ele está bem ali, vai querer que escute seus gritos? — a jovem pergunta falando com o tom de voz bastante baixo.

Por que Rony era sempre assim? Por que não conseguia observar as coisas pelo lado bom?

— Está com dó dele agora? — o ruivo pergunta com seu ódio a transparecer. Encarava-a atento a resposta que ela daria.

— E se eu estivesse? — pergunta. Não queria de fato brigar, mas não poderia deixar uma injustiça acontecer.

— Eu não entendo você, Hermione... — erguia as mãos demonstrando o que dissera — Simplesmente não entendo...

**~o~**

— Você também me surpreendeu com suas atitudes... Principalmente por parecer ter confiado tão rapidamente em mim. — diz o loiro a olhar para o teto daquele lugar aconchegante.

— Não sei se era confiança... Tinha um quê de querer saber o que você faria em seguida. Eu estava preparada para defender-me de você, se precisasse. — Hermione responde sorrindo calmamente.

— Sim, eu sei. — ele sorri da mesma forma.

**~o~**

— Você realmente não se importa de conversar comigo em frente às pessoas? Parece que seus amigos não estão gostando dessa sua atitude.

Estavam os dois a andar por entre os corredores amplos daquele lugar. Nesse momento a escola estava bastante movimentada, e os olhares curiosos e espantados eram bastante normais.

— Com o tempo eles acostumam. Vão saber perdoar também. — diz a jovem.

— Você não vai passar as férias aqui, vai? — dizia enquanto subiam por algumas escadarias.

— É, não. Vou passar com meus pais — ela responde naturalmente.

— Compreendo. — ele sorri genuinamente.

**~o~**

— Férias... Eu lembro muito bem daquelas. — Draco olhava para cima com o olhar sonhador.

— Aquelas férias curiosamente inesquecíveis. — diz a que continuava a sorrir, agora com o olhar terno.

**~o~**

— Vamos, Hermione! — dizia uma mulher com uma bolsa nas mãos.

O local dessa vez era uma sala bastante comum. Uma televisão era desligada após passar o noticiário da manhã.

— Sim, mãe! — responde a mencionada a sorrir. Usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e levava uma mochila pequena apoiada em um dos ombros.

Mãe e filha entraram no carro, foram junto do pai de Hermione até o comércio da cidade. Muito teriam de comprar ainda hoje, o dia seria bastante longo.

Não tardou a chegar e foi escolhendo algumas roupas ao lado de sua mãe que ouviu aquela voz a chamar seu nome.

— Hermione.

— Draco? Mas o que você...? — espanta-se. Ele não parecia combinar àquele lugar.

— Eu vi você quando estava passando por aqui... — Draco responde com as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo esguio.

Era estranho vê-lo em um lugar comum como aquele, usando também vestimentas bastante normais. Rendeu-se a um sorriso por observar tal cena, e curiosamente não era um sorriso de quem parecia estar divertindo-se à custa de alguém.

— Ah, é um amigo seu, filha? — a mãe da jovem pergunta naturalmente. Fazendo Hermione lembrar-se da existência das outras pessoas ali.

— Hum, é. — responde estranhamente enquanto levava uma das mãos ao cabelo farto.

— Por que vocês não vão dar uma volta? Deixe que eu vejo isso com seu pai.

— Mas...

Sua mãe não teria como saber que a amizade que ali existia surgia depois de muita raiva e desprezo das duas partes.

— Não se preocupe. Vá se divertir! — sorri a mulher.

Dar uma volta? Justamente com Draco Malfoy em meio aos trouxas? Isso era algo bastante incomum. Ninguém acreditaria se ela comentasse o fato, pois nem ela própria conseguia assimilar muito bem o que acontecia.

— Afinal, o que você está fazendo... aqui! — ela pergunta assim que se viu distante de sua mãe. Estava espantada, mas não deixava de um pouco sorrir.

— Realmente eu estava apenas passando, só andando um pouco sozinho — responde o loiro.

**~o~**

— Lembro muito bem que achei essa atitude sua bastante suspeita! — Hermione dizia.

— Mas era verdade, apenas omiti o fato de estar andando sozinho por locais que pensei que poderia ver você.

Ela sorri e ajeita-se mais próxima do jovem, encaixa seu corpo ao dele em um abraço delicado.

**~o~**

Estranhamente, aquele dia seguiu-se com um clima bastante ameno. Os dois conversaram, tomaram chá bem quente e comeram pudim.

Sentada, com os cabelos ondulados ao forte vento, terminava o último pedaço de seu pudim de limão.

— Nossa! O sol já está se pondo! — diz após a última colherada do seu doce — Eu preciso ir!

Levantava pensando como poderia não ter percebido a hora passar dessa forma. Isso não era algo realmente típico de si mesma.

A jovem, atenta ao relógio de pulso, mal percebe que ele fazia o mesmo, levantava-se rapidamente. Ergue a cabeça para esboçar um tchau, dessa forma os olhares dela e do loiro cruzam-se.

Ele não sabia por que sustentava aquele olhar, apenas tinha noção de que não conseguia deixar de encarar seus belos olhos. Sentindo a necessidade de vê-los mais de perto, aproximou-se.

Notava que o rosto dele a cada longo instante que passava tornava-se mais próximo. Não conseguia mais raciocinar sobre o que deveria fazer em uma situação como essa, apenas sentia o coração bater rapidamente enquanto mantinha-se parada desejando que aquela distância tornasse-se mínima.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, porém tudo se tornou claro quando levou sua mão ao rosto aquecido dela. Aproximou-se mais e tocou seus lábios nos dela para assim beijá-la.

O dia que prometia ser longo fora curto demais para os dois. Era o começo de muitos dias que estariam por vir.

**~o~**

— Eu me lembro que não sabia o que fazer depois! — ria a jovem — Nunca imaginaria naquela época que você era capaz de um ato tão carinhoso como aquele.

A jovem olhava de forma sonhadora para seu amado. Leva sua mão até os longos fios de cabelos, desmanchando um pouco mais o frouxo rabo.

— Eu também me surpreendi. Isso chega a ser engraçado! — Draco sorria genuinamente enquanto aproveitava o carinho dela.

Era olhando para trás que tinha noção de quanto havia mudado. Sabia exatamente quem fora a responsável por tamanha mudança na sua personalidade.

— Engraçado você diz, é? — Hermione correspondia rindo divertida — Jamais me esquecerei desse beijo. — deixava de sorrir para olhar no fundo dos olhos dele.

— Nem eu. — ele dizia.

Draco segura o rosto de Hermione e beija-a como na primeira vez. Os dois teriam muito mais lembranças para recordarem nos próximos dias frios.


End file.
